


Sunday Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donnie just sits back and watches T move about their kitchen...
Relationships: Adonis Creed/T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I am cross-posting this fic from my Tumblr (I was Valientmelanin now I am Eriktchallastevens ^_^)
> 
> Title inspired by Maroon 5 - Sunday Morning seems I have a theme of stealing song titles lol

T'Challa smiled as he placed Donnie’s plate of spiced eggs,bacon and pancakes on the counter. Donnie shook his head, flashing T'Challa a grin before pulling in lap wrapping his as tight around his waist. “I love you T.” T'Challa reaches his hand up,cupping Donnie’s jaw “I love you too my umkhosi.” Donnie leans into to his touch,pulling T'Challa in for a kiss. “Yeah… I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> umkhosi means warrior in Xhosa


End file.
